User talk:Ultimate Frog-Man
Hi, welcome to Vampire Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Attack abilities page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ]] :You're welcome! --Ultimate Frog-Man 00:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) New here! Heyas Frogman! I've started playing Vamp Wars a few months ago and was looking for a Wiki and here I am! Wanted to help with some of your sections as some of the missions have been changed (i.e. Rescue An Ally from Underworld is now under Savant Tier) and some of the Tier 2 Missions have Mission Item requirements (i.e. Travel through Moonlit Tier 2 requires Charon Orb). Some of the edits by Unregistered Contributor are mine hehehe (i.e. Stalker Tier missions). Hope to be of help and tr to update the Wiki as I progress thru the game. Regards, YmirRitLord 00:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! You've made a great start already! --Ultimate Frog-Man 00:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) 3rd Legends of Horror ability Hierophant Form Offensive ability, +65 Atk +40 Def a little something you could add into the wiki. really want to find out the name of the ability with the puking icon. 4th Legends of Horror ability Clown Frenzy Movement ability, +30 Atk +30 Def a little something further you could add into the wiki. ::Awesome! Thanks! I will do so. ::I suspect the puking girl is a reference to the exorcist. What they call it, I don't know. I was trawling the web seeing what I could find last night, but didn't find much. --Ultimate Frog-Man 19:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Aha! They call it "Bile Spew". --Ultimate Frog-Man 19:26, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Category:Uncover Draven's Catacombs Hi, I don't get this category and the higher ones. Aren't they supposed to be articles? --Trickstar 11:47, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, they should be. I think the person who created them misunderstood. I would delete them, but I don't have that power. (I'm not an admin, just most frequent contributor at this moment.) However, I did create articles of the same name and copied the info over. --Ultimate Frog-Man 00:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Also, as far as the Mission Tiers themselves (Fledgling, Neophyte, etc.), we could certainly create articles for those. I had been pointing all references to the categories instead since we didn't have articles about them. But there's no reason why we can't create the articles. I've been creating articles in a haphazard fashion. Mostly, I've been trying to flesh out aspects which have not been addressed or have changed, but I haven't been updating any one topic systematically. --Ultimate Frog-Man 02:48, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::They shouldn't be categories. I don't know why they are. I'll deal with that now --Sir Speshkitty 02:14, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::OK, that should be all of them, if there's more, put a message on my talk page --Sir Speshkitty 02:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Mission Drop down On the Left side where it has the Missions drop down I noticed it stops at Deathbringer. Any chance of getting Vindicator and Scion added to it? Thanks and Great site. Eric :Hi Eric. Thanks for all the great additions! I believe that it requires having admin-level permission access to modify the sidebar. Although I am currently the most prolific editor here (perhaps to be unseated soon?), I am not an admin for this site, so I can't edit it. I definitely agree that this should be done. I think we need to ask (Swastika) or Sir Speshkitty to do it. --Ultimate Frog-Man 20:54, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Sidebar Not a problem, I'll do that now. -- 21:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) --Sir Speshkitty 21:38, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --Ultimate Frog-Man 21:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Aaand done. --Sir Speshkitty 21:43, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again! --Ultimate Frog-Man 21:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Help There's a useless page that was created. I know only admins can delete, but I don't know how this process works. This is the page ???. --DKong 23:02, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for catching that. It's just vandalism. Since I can't delete the page, I've redirected it to the wiki's community forum. :-) :To delete a page, I would contact Sir Speshkitty. He was responsive and helpful to me when I previously needed an admin's help. --Ultimate Frog-Man 23:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for catching that, has been deleted now --Sir Speshkitty 02:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: IP Vandal: 157.157.231.232 Person earned himself a 3 day ban. It may have been less, but I'm rather drunk right now and thus not in any mood to deal with idiots. --Sir Speshkitty 01:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for everything!!! --Ultimate Frog-Man 02:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: IP Vandal 84.193.202.41 Sir Speshkitty used 3 day ban! Critical Hit! It's super effective! IP Vandal fainted! --Sir Speshkitty 23:14, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Sorry for this late welcome, I have just returned to Wikia after an extended leave from facebook use; I hope to reestablish myself as a productive member of this community that has emerged in my absence. In my initial forays into who are the most active members you came up again and again so I am putting forward a proposal to upgrade you to admin status. I'll put this to Sir Speshkitty too and hopefully he will agree with me. http://i384.photobucket.com/albums/oo288/rorymj/Forum/Signaturesmall.png 13:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I have no problem with this. Do you accept admin privileges? --Sir Speshkitty 19:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry for the delayed response. I had limited computer access for most of December. Yes, I would be happy to be an admin. Thanks! --Ultimate Frog-Man 02:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: And the Bureaucrat spake thusly: THOU ART SYSOPIFIED. ::: Welcome to the team ^_^ --Sir Speshkitty 01:53, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Naturally, as soon as I received the privilege, I disappeared for a few months. ;-) Hopefully, I'll be more productive in the near future. --Ultimate Frog-Man 00:25, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Bad Page A page was created (Bat Form) and I am not sure if it would be better deleted or edited. Other abilities have their own pages too, but I am not sure. Also, all these unregistered user are getting really annoying... :( --DKong 21:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the delayed response. It looks like Sir Speshkitty cleaned it up. :-) --Ultimate Frog-Man 18:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Mission Template Would it be possible to create a template for missions that require abilities at mastery level 1, but then mission items instead at levels 2 and 3. I believe you created the current template for missions. I'd like to give it a go but am too much of a newbie at the moment. --DHaze 17:21, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I did create the template. I'll see what I can do with it. --Ultimate Frog-Man 18:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I did a bit of reading up and I think I know how to do this now. I will experiment in sandbox, and see if I can come up with a more general mission template, if that's OK with you. --DHaze 02:13, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Go for it! Good luck! I think the major trick is making some parameters optional for missions which don't have as many requirements. Also, in my Mission template, I think I included a "Notes" parameter as a catch-all. --Ultimate Frog-Man 02:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I made a provisional stab at this with User:DHaze/TestTemplateMission. Tested it a bit and it seems OK. If you get a chance, can you throw your eye over it to see if it looks OK (it started to get a bit convoluted !) and I'm a bit wary of updating a template used by nearly 40 different articles. The usage documentation will of course need to be updated - separate job.--DHaze 18:18, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I tested it out (without saving my changes) and the if statements all seem to work correctly, so I think it should work. If you want to edit "my" mission template, please feel free to do so. If it there's an unforeseen critical error, we can always revert back. --Ultimate Frog-Man 19:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice to meet you! I'm here if you need me :) — Game widow 18:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC) My Bad I'm playing on the Itouch, not Facebook. I was collecting up a bunch of pictures to upload, but maybe the 2 platforms aren't the same? :No problem. I think that the majority of the people who edit this site are playing the Facebook version, but I believe the intent of the Wiki is to catalog the information for all iterations of the game. I didn't realize there were any substantial differences between the versions, but that's a pretty big one. They've essentially nerfed Pyrokinesis on the Itouch, which is too bad, because it's a great way to get a powerful attack early on. I'm going to change the entry so that it lists both. If you find other discrepancies, please feel free to add them. --Ultimate Frog-Man 23:30, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Every week there are 2 new Loot missions with a % chance of winning 2 new Loot abilities. The first mission has 15% and requires two kinds of Bazaar Abilities. The second mission has 8% and requires 3 of the first Loot ability and one kind of Bazaar Ability. :: For each Loot Ability you earn it shows what day and which Mission as well as the stats. But for the majority of them, I've found by looking through other people's profiles, so I only have the pic and the stats. -Adam weiler :::Cool. Thanks for the updates! I work the same way - I'm not even close to being the most advanced vampire out there, so I have to sneak a peak at my clannies pages to find some of the information. --Ultimate Frog-Man 19:56, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Russia The russia missons need to be added the the "Events" tab in the sidebar if you will. Please and thank you! Mashuga31 23:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like someone got it finally. :-) --Ultimate Frog-Man 01:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup & New Skin Thanx for help cleaning up all the articles; I try to keep things organized but it gets away from me. I've been really busy the past 2 weeks and haven't had a chance to fix things after the new skin. For the main page I was considering something like the "Mafia Wars" Wiki, where 5 or 6 links have pictures and the rest are text. What I've got so far is: :Offensive, Defensive, Movement :Mission Items, Boosts? :Characters, Trophies, Gameplay Mechanics? :Missions (list each mission) :Events (list each Events) :Avatar (list Avatar, Familiars, Wings) :Minions (list all?) :Blood Magic? (list all?) Does this sound about right? -Adam weiler 00:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I know what you mean. I've haven't exactly been really active here in several months. In fact, I only showed up because I had heard through the grapevine about a mass exodus of wikis from Wikia due to the skin changes. ::Keeping it simple sounds like a good idea to me. With the ads, it's going to look somewhat busy anyway. Your list looks pretty complete to me. The only thing I'd add is the Elders. ::I changed the drop-down menus since the new skin screwed up the lists we had in the sidebar. It's net set in stone, though. Now that I've learned how to adjust it, I'm open to suggestion. The limitation is that we get four drop-down menus with a maximum of 7 items. Surprisingly, the popular pages list isn't as useful as I would have expected. Depending on what people think, we could put other info in there. ::On a side note, one improvement that Wikia has made is the setup of the Forums. I was thinking about adding a Forum for clan-add requests. Even though that wasn't what I was looking for when I came here and even though there are plenty of other places where you can look for clan members, I've noticed that a fair number of visitors post about it here. So, perhaps we ought to set up a centralized place for that to happen. ::The Forums also might be a good place to enable discussion about strategy, which is something I see asked about occasionally. ::--Ultimate Frog-Man 01:08, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Color Scheme Yep, I can hopefully help you with that. Remind me of what colors you had before, wasn't it mostly black? - Wagnike2 14:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it was gamer skin 2, I believe. Black and red. This pre-made comes closer. I'm just trying to make sure that the tables (cf. Offensive abilities) are legible again. Well, that and make sure that it still looks cool. The new plain vanilla skin was not meshing well. --Ultimate Frog-Man 04:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC)